


I Love Your Scent

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Politician's Husband
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: Aiden wakes up early to go running every morning. Roland likes how he smells afterwards.
Relationships: Roland Blum/Aiden Hoynes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: Roland Blum/Aiden Hoynes





	I Love Your Scent

**Author's Note:**

> I know I use the scent kink a lot for this pair, but it just seems like something Roland would have.

Aiden slipped into the house quietly, trying not to disturb Roland still sleeping upstairs. It was early in the morning and Aiden was just returning from his jogging session around the neighborhood. He closed the front door behind him carefully and made a beeline for the kitchen. He poured himself some orange juice and mopped the sweat from his face with a dish towel.

He leaned forward against the counter and drank the juice, listening to the birds chirping outside as the sun crested the horizon. He was just draining his glass when he felt hands appear on his hips, slowly wrapping around his waist. 

"Good morning," Roland purred, nuzzling Aiden's nape. 

"Morning," Aiden said, smiling at the sensation of his lover's beard tickling his sweaty skin. "Did you sleep well?" 

"Yes." Roland stroked Aiden's abdomen through the soaked tank top he wore. "Did you have a nice run?" 

"Yeah." Aiden looked at the clock. "I'm gonna take a shower. I'm sweaty as hell." 

He moved out of Roland's arms, but his lover caught him by the wrist and pulled him back in, back to Roland's chest. He felt Roland continue to nuzzle his neck, hands clasped over his stomach. 

"I love you like this," Roland whispered into his ear. 

"You like me all sweaty and flushed?" Aiden raised a brow. "I doubt that. Let me take a shower." 

He tried to move out of Roland's grip, but his lover held him tight, not letting him move or even turn around.

"I love the smell of you," Roland whispered against his ear. "Not your bodywash." He bit down gently on Aiden's earlobe, worrying it between his teeth. 

Aiden moaned lowly, going pliant in his lover's embrace. Roland continued to nibble his ear while his hands explored his body, sliding under the tank top he wore underneath the thin zip up hoodie to stroke and caress the warm skin. He circled Aiden's nipple with his thumb while his other hand dipped into his pants to stroke his erection, leaking profusely. 

They stayed like that for awhile, Aiden with his front against the counter, back pressed to Roland's chest while his lover nibbled his ear and sucked marks into his neck, stroking his erection. 

"Turn around," Roland said eventually. 

Aiden did, and Roland immediately sealed their lips together. He wore a silk robe over his boxers, and his curls were wild as usual. His blue eyes were dark with lust when he pulled away from Aiden's lips. The Englishman whined at the loss. 

"Patience, Pretty Boy," Roland teased. 

He got down on his knees and pulled Aiden's shorts down. His erection arched up to his navel, flushed and leaking. The smell Roland craved was stronger here-heady, musky, salty. He licked at the head, and felt Aiden's hands in his hair. He grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the counter. Aiden whimpered, shifting his hips. His cock bobbed in the air. 

"I'll get you there, Pretty Boy," Roland murmured. "Just relax." 

He wrapped his lips around Aiden's cock, relaxing his throat to take more of the length until his nose was buried in the soft curls at the base. Aiden was moaning and gasping. His hands clenched and unclenched from where they were pinned against the counter. 

"Let me touch you," Aiden gasped. "Please." 

Roland took pity on him and let go of his wrists. Aiden's hands flew to his head, pulling and tugging on his curls. Roland looked up, lips still tight around Aiden's cock. His lover looked so debauched-eyes dark with lust and desire, lips swollen from the kisses, blond hair limp with sweat. 

"I'm close, Roland," he panted. "I'm so close." 

"Come for me, Aiden," Roland said, pulling off and kissing the head before taking it in his mouth again.

Aiden moaned loudly, gripping Roland's hair hard enough to hurt as he came. Roland swallowed, maintaining eye contact as he pulled off, lips red and swollen. He stood up and pulled Aiden into a kiss, letting him taste his release. 

"I love you," Aiden said when they pulled away. 

"I love you, too," Roland said. He pushed Aiden toward the stairs. "Take a shower. You stink." 

Aiden laughed. "Care to join me?" 

"Oh, Pretty Boy," Roland said, untying the belt of his robe and letting it fall to the floor. "You only to have to ask."


End file.
